


Release

by haraamis



Category: Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Hachiyou Shou
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 12:17:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haraamis/pseuds/haraamis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can Yasuaki give up control despite the years of training of self-constraint?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release

**Author's Note:**

  * For [belina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belina/gifts).



> Written in 2007 for **belina** to entertain her during a day of boring presentations at university; I actually sent it to her cell phone in 10 individual text messages . XD
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : The characters belong to their respective owners. The story is mine.

He lay there, face impassive as always. Inside, however, Yasuaki was anything but impassive. He felt hot and tense, his body trembling with the effort of controlling the foreign sensations. He /knew/ he needed to relax, to give up that tight control, yet he could not. Years of training and self-constraint were not to be shaken off that easily. Every muscle, every nerve was slave to that unconscious control drilled into his body. He focused on the warm hands upon his skin, stroking gently but with purpose. Relax, relax. He chanted, he pleaded for his body to obey and give in to the touch, but it wasn't enough.

Then Tomomasa touched him _there_ , and finally all thought flew from Yasuaki's mind. Sensation flooded him, rose inside him, too much to keep and ready to burst from within. Almost audibly, his control snapped, and Yasuaki moaned low in the back of his throat.

Above him, Tomomasa smiled.


End file.
